1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to convertible furniture; and, more particularly, to an article of furniture which is quickly and easily convertible between a loveseat or couch to a daybed.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Various types of convertible furniture have been known in the past. Generally, such furniture has not been received with great enthusiasm since it is difficult to provide an article of furniture having features peculiar to that article, then remove or change their position to present a different article of furniture having features peculiar to that article. Further, such prior convertible furniture has been relatively expensive and complex. No furniture of this type is known which converts between a loveseat or couch and a daybed.